Cupido Yamanaka
by Hatsuki Tomoko
Summary: Debido a los problemas que Naruto y Sakura han tenido los últimos días, Ino gustosamente le ofrece su ayuda al Uzumaki, pero ¿podrá él confiar en el plan de la chica? ¿dará este el resultado que espera? Capítulo 6 Actualizado.
1. Chapter 1

_Vaya, sigo viva después de volver a clases... ¡Es horrible! :'v nah, ni tanto pero ya entienden supongo yo._  
 _En fin, aquí les presento el primer capítulo de un nuevo fic que hace tiempo que está en mi "baúl de ideas" y que finalmente fue seleccionado :v_

 ** _Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_**

 _Espero que les guste_

* * *

 ** _[ Cupido Yamanaka ]_**

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

 _._

Camino a la floristería Yamanaka, Naruto se sentía más que confundido, desorientado, preguntándose la razón por la cual Ino lo había citado con el pretexto de que debía decirle algo que para él, era de conveniencia.

Al llegar, aguardó unos momentos antes de acercársele a la rubia, pues esta tenía toda su atención enfocada sobre un cliente.

Acabada su labor y consciente de la presencia del Uzumaki, Ino pronunció la primera palabra. –Veo que decidiste no ignorar mi propuesta del otro día, ¿llevas mucho tiempo ahí esperando?

–Vayamos directo al punto ¿qué es lo tan conveniente para mí que tienes que contarme? –Respondió él, aproximándose al mostrador y recargando ambos brazos cruzados sobre el mismo.

–¿Por qué estás tan molesto? No creas que poniendo esa cara de perro rabioso lograrás intimidarme. –Ino sonreía maliciosamente ante la desafiante actitud de Naruto.

–Solo quiero saber para qué me has hecho venir, ¿es malo eso?

–Relájate un poco ¿quieres?. No te llamé aquí para acusarte de ningún crimen como estás pensando.

Tomando una bocanada de aire y apaciguando así sus pensamientos, Naruto concluyó. –De acuerdo, te escucho.

–Para empezar, me he enterado de casualidad que últimamente has tenido unos cuantos problemas de pareja con Sakura.

–Que te hayas enterado por ahí como dices parece ser mucha coincidencia ¿no crees?

–Bueno ¿qué quieres que te diga?. La verdad te oí contándole a Shikamaru que habías discutido con ella, no eres muy discreto que digamos.

–No sé a dónde intentas llegar, pero los problemas que Sakura-chan y yo tengamos nos concierne solo a nosotros.

–A eso quiero llegar, voy a ayudarte a reconciliarte con ella.

–¿Tú ayudarme a mí? ¿Cuál es el truco? –Preguntó Naruto, con una mueca en los labios dedicándole una mirada de sospecha.

–No hay truco, solo te estoy ofreciendo echar una mano en tu relación, no hay ninguna ciencia oculta en lo que estoy diciéndote.

–Gracias, pero no gracias, no necesito ninguna ayuda a pesar de mis problemas con Sakura-chan. Lo que sea que oíste, lo has exagerado.

–¿Tú crees? Pues también te oí decir que temías que Sakura se cansase de ti y te dejara, ¿acaso eso también lo exageré? –Respondió la Yamanaka, muy segura de sus palabras.

Naruto enmudeció, la dureza que estaba intentando conservar ante la rubia cayó en mil pedazos frente aquel repentino comentario, el tan solo pensar en Sakura alejándose de su lado lo hacía sentir sumamente asustado… Ino había dado en el blanco.

En un intento por airar sus malos pensamientos, Naruto replicó. –Independiente de lo que dije, no veo porqué querrías empeñarte tanto en intentar ayudarme, no lo entiendo.

–No creas que estoy haciendo todo esto solo por ti, lo hago por Sakura. Me rehúso a permitir que eche a perder su relación después de lo mucho que le costó olvidarse de Sasuke.

En los ojos de la kunoichi, Naruto pudo percibir que sus palabras iban realmente en serio, Ino se preocupaba por el bienestar de la relación que él tenía con la joven de rosados cabellos.

–En ese caso sería mejor que hablaras con ella en vez de conmigo, ¿no te parece?

–Tal vez, pero como su amiga sé que no me habría escuchado, tú al igual que yo sabes perfectamente lo terca que puede llegar a ser.

–Por lo que estoy entendiendo de esto, solo fui tu segunda opción.

–Podría decirse así, llámalo como quieras. –Respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros. –¿Y bien? ¿Aceptarás mi propuesta?

–No estoy seguro, no tengo como saber que tu ayuda llegará a servir de algo.

–No te habría hecho hablar conmigo si no tuviera muy en claro qué hacer y es por eso que voy a decirte los cuatro puntos débiles de una mujer.

La seguridad que de Ino surgía realmente lo sorprendía ¿Pero de qué estaba hablando? Apenas escuchó sus palabras comenzó a creer que aquella charla era una pérdida de tiempo.

–¿Los cuatro puntos débiles de una mujer? Eso es lo más ridículo que he escuchado.

–Silencio, no quieres perder a Sakura, ¿cierto?

Extrañado por el rumbo que dicha conversación había tomado, Uzumaki asintió lentamente con la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta que le fue planteada.

–Entonces debes obedecer a todo lo que yo te diga, con mis consejos conquistarás nuevamente a Sakura. ¿Hacemos el trato?

La Yamanaka extendió su mano y con una cálida sonrisa, aguardó a que Naruto la sujetara, aceptando así su propuesta de una vez por todas.

Rendido, Naruto estrechó la mano de la rubia. –Está bien, más vale que esto resulte.

–Resultará, tu solo confía en mí y tendrás a Sakura en la palma de tu mano, créeme.

Siendo sincero, Naruto no tenía toda su fe predispuesta ante el plan que Ino parecía tener en mente, ¿los cuatro puntos débiles de una mujer? ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? Ya pronto lo descubriría, por muy extraño que esto le parecía, si era para asegurarse de no perder el corazón de Sakura, intentaría cualquier cosa.

* * *

 _¿Saben? Cuando dije que esta historia se me ocurrió hace tiempo, estaba hablando en serio, se me ocurrió hace mucho pero mucho tiempo, no lo sé... ¿Cómo a mis comienzos como ficker NaruSaku? Por ahí._

 _El tema del que Ino habla la verdad me parece algo bizarro jaja ¿Solo para mí es así? Ya ni recuerdo como se me ocurrió esta historia... Soy memoria de D_

¡Nos leemos pronto! _ory, ahre :v_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola! Aquí el siguiente capítulo de esta pequeña historia que a pesar de tener todo en mente, no sé cuantos capítulos durará exactamente(?) dejaré que mi inspiración me guíe jaja_

 _Gracias por apoyar esta historia, gracias por sus **favs, follows y reviews** chicos y chicas._

 _ **En este caso, la letra en cursiva hará referencia a un flashback**_

* * *

 ** _[ Cupido Yamanaka ]_**

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

 _._

El ocaso del resplandeciente sol se hacía cada vez más cercano y caminando sin ninguna compañía a su lado, Naruto admiró aquel evento sintiendo cierta inquietud revolviéndole las entrañas, estaba nervioso, durante su caminata las palabras que había intercambiado con Ino el día anterior no lo dejaban en paz.

– _De acuerdo,_ _¿has comprendido todo lo que acabo de decirte?_ _No puedes dejar pasar ni un solo detalle. –Declaró Ino, a las afueras de la floristería._

– _Ya lo entendí, no es necesario que me lo repitas. –Fastidiado, Naruto rodó los ojos. –¿Estás segura de lo que estamos haciendo?_

– _Claro que lo estoy y tú ya has accedido, espero que no estés arrepintiéndote._

– _Nunca dije que lo hiciera, pero ¿es necesaria tanta preparación? Ni siquiera puedo verle el sentido a lo que quieres que haga ahora._

– _Soy una chica, entiendo cosas que solo entre mujeres captamos, cosas que como hombre no entenderías._

 _Naruto suspiró. –¿Realmente crees que esto funcionará?_

– _Con ese pesimismo tuyo de nuestro lado dudo que lleguemos a alguna parte. –Con ambas manos en la cintura, Ino prosiguió. –Si quieres que esto resulte debes poner todo de tu parte ¿me oyes?. No se aceptan errores._

– _Solo intento decir que para empezar esto es un poco… sencillo._

– _Este es solo el primer paso y queda bastante por delante, tu solo confía y verás como la situación avanza._

 _._

La primera orden que la Yamanaka le había dado no se asimiló para nada a lo que tenía en mente, ¿ver cómo evoluciona la situación? ¿con algo tan sencillo?, mientras más lo reflexionaba más comenzaba a creer que aquello era solo un completo error, solo se metería en un lío mayor.

En esos instantes se dirigía a casa de Haruno y en cuanto llegase, la primera fase del plan de Ino Yamanaka tomaría su curso.

Al verse en frente de la residencia de los Haruno, Naruto se cuestionó durante unos momentos si acaso debía tocar o no la puerta, ¿existía alguna forma de retroceder?, era demasiado tarde para cambiar de parecer y dejar plantada a Sakura estando a las afueras de su casa definitivamente no era opción.

Armándose de valor, tocó la puerta y allí esperó a que alguien lo recibiese, sus manos temblaban y se espantó aún más al oír el ruido de la puerta abriéndose.

–¡Naruto, muchacho! –Al verlo, Kizashi lo saludó con suma felicidad. –Que grato es tenerte por aquí, pasa pasa.

–Con permiso. –Como si no estuviera ya más incómodo, se paralizó al ver a unos cuantos pasos de él a la señora Haruno, quien lo miraba sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

–Buenas noches. –Respondió él, buscando el modo de romper con la tensión que ahí yacía entre ellos.

–Buenas noches, Naruto.

Claramente sus intentos habían sido en vano, siempre fue así, rara vez había visto a la mujer siquiera sonreír y sabía muy bien que la causa de su inexpresividad era él.

–No seas tímido. –Interrumpió Kizashi haciendo a un lado la tensión del ambiente, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda al rubio. –Ponte cómodo, estás en tu casa.

La relación que mantenía con el hombre fue mejor de lo que imaginó en un principio, cuando Sakura y él anunciaron su noviazgo Kizashi lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, no fue difícil llevarse bien con él, su amigable y jubilosa personalidad jugaron a su favor. Pero por otro lado, con la madre de Sakura, Mebuki, fue un poco más complicado, ella lo mantenía bajo constante vigilancia cada vez que ponía un pie en esa casa, cualquier palabra o acción podrían volverse razones para tacharlo como un bueno para nada, pero con el paso del tiempo eso cambio, tal vez no era tan abierta como su esposo, pero al menos ahora lo aceptaba como digno novio de su hija.

Durante su espera, ambos hicieron uso del tiempo conversando sobre mil temas diferentes que surgiesen en el momento. Aquello logró apaciguar un poco los nervios que se apoderaron de su estómago desde que salió a la calle.

–¿Interrumpo algo importante? –Preguntó Sakura, descansando su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta mirando a ambos hombres con diversión.

–Solo teníamos una charla entre hombres. –Comentó Kizashi.

–¿Ah sí? ¿De qué estuvieron hablando precisamente?

–De nada que merezca mucha atención. –Prosiguió Naruto, sonriendo de par en par. –¿Ya estás lista? Sakura-chan.

–Sí, ya podemos irnos.

Rebosando alegría, Kizashi se levantó de su asiento. –En ese caso ya no les incomodaré más tiempo su fabulosa velada.

Ambos shinobis fueron acompañados hasta la puerta del hogar por los padres de la joven, Naruto se despidió de Kizashi con una amistosa estrechada de manos.

Antes de poder decir siquiera alguna palabra a la señora Haruno, Mebuki contestó. –No regresen demasiado tarde, ¿entendiste Sakura?

–Lo que tú digas, mamá. –Respondió de vuelta la rosada kunoichi, sin darle mucha importancia a las palabras de su madre.

Tras abandonar finalmente la residencia para así poder respirar el fresco aire de las calles, Naruto suspiró haciendo oír casi agotado.

–Lo que sea que haya pasado ahí dentro mientras no estuve, lo lamento. –Agregó Sakura juntando ambas manos en forma de disculpa. –Sé que mis padres pueden ser muy desesperantes algunas veces.

–No lo son, solo tienen personalidad. De hecho es muy fácil llevarse bien con ellos.

–¿En serio? ¿Con los dos? –Preguntó la joven con una acusadora mirada dirigida hacia Uzumaki.

Atrapado en la mentira, Naruto no tuvo más opción que ser franco con lo que en verdad pensaba.

–Bueno, tu padre ha sido más receptivo que tu madre. –Confesó él, casi como si hubiera cometido algún pecado. –A veces siento que en verdad me odia.

–No es así, esté dándole importancia a cada cosa que hagas solo significa lo mucho que le interesa que lo nuestro resulte, te aprueba.

–¿Estás segura de eso? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

–Es mi madre Naruto, sé cómo se comporta. Solo no le prestes mucha atención, ya verás cómo pronto se tranquilizará con esto.

–¿En verdad crees que en algún momento deje de ser tan severa conmigo?

–Claro, solo usa tu encanto y enorme sonrisa y ya tendrás a mi mamá en la bolsa. –Agregó Sakura riendo por su propio comentario.

Con una preocupación menos, los brazos de Naruto rodearon la cintura de Sakura en un cálido abrazo. –Espero que tengas razón, Sakura-chan.

En serio disfrutaba poder tener a la joven kunoichi entre sus brazos, era una sensación tan agradable que no podía explicarla en una sola frase y más regocijante era cuando ella correspondía a su contacto, justo como ahora.

Tan embobado estaba con aquel momento que se sorprendió un poco al sentir las manos de Sakura sobre su pecho, empujándolo sin mucha fuerza, con una mueca formada en sus labios y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

–¿Sakura-chan? ¿Qué tienes? –Ella no respondió, pero en cambio, volvió a acercar su rostro hasta su cuerpo comenzando a olfatearlo, aquello solo lo sobresaltó más.

Alejándose una vez más del Uzumaki, Sakura preguntó. –Naruto, ¿estás usando perfume?

–Eh, un poco… ¿Por qué? ¿No huele bien?

Rara vez él había usado algo así como el perfume, no era algo muy común en él. Los nervios que sentía en su estómago momentos antes de ir al encuentro de la joven habían regresado a él.

–No dije que oliera mal, es solo que no le esperaba, es algo nuevo en ti.

–¿Eso significa algo bueno o algo malo?

La idea del perfume fue idea de Ino y la idea en sí le parecía muy simple, ¿cómo podría asegurar el amor de Sakura solo oliendo bien?

–No me parece nada mal, estás probando cosas nuevas, ¿eh?. Te viene bien. –Borrando la mueca de sus labios, forjó una risueña sonrisa y se abrazó al brazo de Naruto. –¿Nos vamos ya?

Algo desorientado asintió con la cabeza, a lo que ambos enseguida emprendieron marcha hacia su destino, Naruto en verdad no estaba comprendiendo nada en lo absoluto, ¿acaso Ino no estaba diciendo solo tonterías? ¿o solo fue suerte? Lo dejaría en duda por esta vez, hasta comprobar como resultaría los siguientes pasos restantes.

* * *

 _Ta dah~ Eso por este capítulo ¿Naruto usando perfume? Orale oie cy 7u7 ese Naruto oliendo bien rico(?) jajaja_  
 _¿Algo simple el primer paso de Ino? Hum, no crean que ya de a poco se pondrá mejor supongo jeje_

 _Me gusta mucho escribir esta historia ¿Saben? se me ocurrió de una forma tan random y cuando apenas la anoté para no olvidarla me pareció un poco absurda, no sabía si escribirla pero me animé a hacerla, me gusta hacerla y espero que les guste también OuO_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Amo esta historia, se me ocurrió de una manera tan random haha Mi imaginación me ha guiado al punto de que no tengo una idea de clara cuánto durará, veamos qué acontece._

* * *

 ** _[ Cupido Yamanaka ]_**

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

 _._

–Quédate quieta un momento. –Pidió Sakura con ternura. En esos instantes estaba encargándose de atender a una pequeña niña en su consultorio. –Si te comportas te daré un caramelo ¿ok?

Chiasa y su madre venían a visitarla con frecuencia por un chequeo, la pequeña era tan inquieta que revisarla era todo un jaleo, pero el ánimo que de Chiasa emanaba provocó que Sakura le tomara un cariño incondicional.

–Bien, ya hemos terminado. –Sakura volteó hacia su escritorio, tomando una paleta de un envase que allí tenía. –Un trato es un trato, te la mereces.

La pequeña la recibió con gusto y enseguida ya la tenía en su boca, disfrutando de ella y Fumiko, su madre, dijo. –Chiasa, agradécele a la doctora.

–Muchas gracias. –Agradeció ella, retirando el caramelo de su boca para luego volver a saborearlo.

–Lamento que sea tan agitada Sakura, hacer que se tranquilice es un trabajo duro allá en casa.

–No se preocupe por eso, solo es enérgica y eso no tiene nada malo. –Sonrió Sakura, su amabilidad acabó por hacer efecto igualmente a la señora frente a ella, haciéndola sonreír.

–En todo caso, gracias por habernos atendido, me quitas un peso de encima.

–Para mí es todo un placer hacerlo, solo hago mi trabajo.

Fumiko tomó de la mano a su hija y dijo. –Ya nos vamos Chiasa, despídete.

La pequeña, rebosante de alegría se despidió agitando su mano reiteradas veces pues en la boca traía aún el caramelo que Sakura le había dado instantes atrás.

Ambas mujeres se despidieron y en cuanto se quedó a solas en el interior de su oficina dejó escapar un suspiro de agotamiento, había estado trabajando desde tempranas horas del día.  
El corazón de Sakura dio un brinco al oír un sonido a sus espaldas, un silbido y al voltear allí vio a Naruto, sentado en el marco de la ventana tras su escritorio, riendo al notar el efecto que había tenido en ella.

–Hehe, ¿te asusté?

–No me preguntes si ya sabes la respuesta. –Lo regañó ella acercándose hasta quedar frente a él. –¿A qué viniste hasta aquí? ¿Te has lastimado entrenando o algo?

–¿Acaso tengo que estar malherido para poder ver a mi chica favorita? –Naruto estiró sus labios hacia Sakura, esperando recibir un beso de su parte en respuesta.

Lo único que recibió fue la mano de ella cubriendo su boca, empujándole hacia atrás. –De hecho sí, si no es un chequeo por lo que vienes entonces no hay mucho que podamos hacer, al menos hasta que termine mi turno.

–¿Estás echándome de tu consultorio?

–Estoy trabajando Naruto, no voy a dejar todo de lado solo porque irrumpes aquí. –Agregó ella, dejándose caer en la silla junto a su escritorio.

–¿Por qué estás siendo tan fría conmigo? Creí que ya habíamos solucionado todo en nuestra cita del otro día.

–No recuerdo haberte dicho en ningún momento que te perdonaba.

–Por favor Sakura-chan. –Pidió Naruto bajándose del marco de la ventana, entrando en la habitación. –No puedes seguir enojada por mucho más tiempo, ya te dije que no fue mi culpa.

–¿Cómo que no? Perfectamente pudiste haberla esquivado o rechazado. –Refutó ella, mirándole airada. –Eres demasiado amable Naruto.

En cuanto finalizó la guerra Naruto se hizo bastante popular en el mundo ninja, causa más que clara para ser perseguido por cientos de chicas con intenciones más íntimas de por medio. Habían pasado ya tres desde entonces y aunque las cosas ya se calmaron un poco para él, aún así tenía alguna que otra mujer a sus espaldas siguiéndole las pisadas.

Transcurrió alrededor de una semana desde aquel incidente, una chica se le había acercado recalcando que no era más que una simple fanática suya, admirando su valentía y un montón de cosas que ya no recordaba ni por asomo, pero al rato descubrió que tales palabras solo fueron un medio para acercarse a él y de sorpresa acabó recibiendo un beso en los labios por aquella chica, Naruto tuvo la desdicha de que Haruno estuviese pasando por ahí y lo contemplara todo.

–No se me ocurrió pensar que haría eso cuando se me acercó, no puedes reprocharme esto por siempre Sakura-chan.

Naruto caminó hasta la silla donde Sakura descansaba, para luego posar ambas manos en cada reposabrazos de la misma.

–¿Piensas que no puedo?

–Sé que no puedes, mi encanto te hará ceder tarde o temprano.

–¿Tu encanto? No seas tan egocéntrico, Naruto.

–¿No crees en mis habilidades de conquista? –Una pícara sonrisa se apoderó del rostro del rubio.

Naruto redujo el espacio entre ambos inclinándose hacia adelante, comenzando a dejar un camino de besos por el rostro de Haruno, besó sus labios y así continuó por su nariz, frente, mejillas, cabello e incluso oídos, Sakura rió divertida ante su actuar, dando fallidos intentos por esquivar las muestras de afecto que él dejaba sobre su rostro.

–¿Desde cuando eres tan empalagoso?

–Si por empalagoso quieres decir que soy todo un romántico, entonces lo soy. –Rió Naruto juguetón, y en respuesta Sakura no evitó la escapada de otra risa. –Que estés de tan buen humor ahora… ¿Significa que ya no estás enojada?

Ante su insistencia, Sakura rodó los ojos. –No, no lo estoy. Si no cedía ahora no dejarías de perseguirme hasta que te perdonara.

–Hehe, ¿ahora ves como si tengo mis encantos ocultos bajo la manga? Te dije que no podrías resistirte.

–También veo que no te costó nada demostrarlos.

Dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, Naruto dijo. –Traje algo para ti.

Reincorporándose, del bolsillo de su negra chaqueta Naruto extrajo una barra de chocolate mediana, el envoltorio incluso traía un pequeño listón en una esquina y con alegría se lo tendió a la muchacha.

–¿Chocolate? ¿Alguna razón en especial para que me lo des? –Preguntó ella, tomando el dulce entre sus manos.

–Para nada, pensé que podrías necesitarlo para recuperar energías en lo que queda de tu turno de hoy. ¿Cuándo podrás salir?

–A las ocho, ¿por qué?

–Estaré aquí afuera esperándote para que caminemos juntos hasta tu casa, si te parece bien.

Sakura no pensó demasiado en su respuesta. –De acuerdo, más te vale que no me dejes esperando.

–No lo haré, te veo a las ocho. –Haciendo un gesto con la mano, Naruto se despidió de Sakura y regresó por donde vino, saltando nuevamente por la ventana.

En cuanto él se marchó Sakura retornó a centrarse en su trabajo, las horas parecieron pasar cuan estrella fugaz, pero pese a ello sintió el cansancio caer sobre su cuerpo, era como si cargara una pila de piedras, podría decirse que el pequeño regalo que Naruto le había dado al fin y al cabo le fue de utilidad.

Él prometió que vendría por ella, por lo que al finalizar su turno aguardó por su llegada en la entrada del hospital. Sin embargo, los minutos pasaron y Uzumaki no mostraba señales de querer aparecer, no lo veía aproximarse por ningún lado y exasperada miró el reloj en su muñeca, eran pasadas de las ocho treinta.

De ningún modo se quedaría allí de pie esperando un solo minuto más como una tonta, por lo que dando un suspiro de fastidio emprendió camino. Era increíble, hace tan solo unas horas le dio al Uzumaki una segunda oportunidad para redimirse de su altercado del otro día y él la desperdiciaba, no debió esperarlo ni quince minutos allí afuera.

Mientras caminaba se preguntó seriamente qué podría haberlo retenido, no podía pensar en una respuesta lógica para ello y que lo olvidase no era una opción, no podría haberlo hecho en tan poco tiempo y ni mucho menos se atrevería a dejarla plantada adrede, Naruto no era ese tipo de persona. Una justificación era lo único que quería de él la próxima vez que lo viera y en un intento por despejar su mente comenzó a observar a su alrededor, vitrinas de tiendas, restaurantes o lo que sea que la ayudase a apaciguar sus pensamientos y en ello, Sakura detuvo sus pasos al observar a Naruto sentado en la zona de afuera de una cafetería sin duda en compañía de alguien, no era alguna chica cualquiera de la aldea la que estaba con él, conocía muy bien esa cara, quien le hacía compañía claramente era Ino Yamanaka.

* * *

 _Omaiga ¿Qué pensará Sakura al ver a estos dos así después de que Naruto la dejase así? Ahí el misterio._  
 _Gracias por apoyar esta historia, es todo un agrado para mi escribirla y compartirla con ustedes, esta pareja sin duda es una de mis favoritas._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Para que vean que esta historia no se ha ido a Hiatus hhaha  
Cuando comencé con mis historias siempre me dije "no acumules demasiadas historias"... y es lo primero que hice, ups. Juro que no fue mi intención hacerlo, creo que me vi muy ensimismada en OneShots en ese momento y en la creación de **Don't dream, it's over**. _

_Si mal no recuerdo, la última vez que actualicé fue en agosto... pero no volverá a pasar haha_

* * *

 ** _[ Cupido Yamanaka ]_**

 ** _Capítulo 4_**

 _._

Luego de que el sonido de la puerta de su hogar siendo cerrada retumbara en sus oídos, Haruno exhaló un pesado suspiro, no solo por el claro agotamiento que sentía tras haberse sometido a aquellas intensas horas de trabajo, sino también por lo que sus ojos contemplaron en el camino de regreso luego de comprender el aparente abandono por parte del Uzumaki, por alguna extraña razón no podía olvidar dicha imagen que con insistencia se rehusaba a salir de su cabeza.  
No hizo más que ignorar la presencia tanto de Naruto como de Ino al verlos sumidos en tal escena, siguiendo así con sus pasos dispuesta a regresar a casa y dejándolos continuar con lo que parecía ser una amena charla, en serio agradecía que ninguno de los dos la notara pasar por ahí.

A decir verdad era de su preferencia hacer caso omiso a dicha situación al menos por el momento, no tenía intenciones de calentarse la cabeza de forma innecesaria, que Naruto viniese por si mismo era lo que quería y en cuanto eso ocurriera tomaría la oportunidad de pedirle las explicaciones necesarias ya que después de todo, la había dejado olvidada por ello y no se veía a sí misma haciendo una escena de celos en público y menos en frente de la Yamanaka, ese tipo de cosas no iban con ella.

Sakura tomó la decisión de darse un rápido baño en un intento por apaciguar las tensiones que con insistencia la atormentaban y una vez dentro del cuarto de baño, se despojó de sus ropas, entró en la ducha y giró el grifo, permitiendo que el agua comenzara a caer sobre ella y se deslizara por su cuerpo. Creyó que el agua le sería de ayuda para relajarse aunque sea un poco y aunque estuvo en lo cierto, continuaba sin poder olvidar dicho recuerdo de ambos jóvenes shinobis sentados a las afueras de una cafetería, no es que estuvieran haciendo algo que pudiese considerarse como indebido, ambos eran libres de hablar con quien quisieran pero eso era justamente lo que mayor intriga le causaba, ellos nunca antes se habían detenido a charlar si no era realmente necesario, Naruto e Ino eran como el agua y el aceite y verlos juntos con suma serenidad sin ningún problema de por medio era razón suficiente para asombrarla. Sakura no sintió furia ni en lo más mínimo, por el contrario, sentía curiosidad, era de su interés saber cuál podría haber sido el tema de conversación en el que ambos se vieron sumamente ensimismados, ahuyentando así sus diferencias del pasado.

Al no poder hallar una respuesta convincente a sus incógnitas, Haruno puso fin a su lavado deteniendo el flujo del agua y a continuación, tomó una toalla y la enrolló con cuidado alrededor de su delgado cuerpo, para luego comenzar a cepillar su cabello húmedo frente al espejo y evitar así que se enredara cuando estuviese seco.  
Una vez hecho esto regresó a su recámara dispuesta a hundirse en su armario con el objetivo de encontrar algo cómodo para vestir por el resto del día, pues a decir verdad, no tenía ninguna gana de retornar nuevamente a las calles, haber estado yendo de un lado a otro durante sus horas de trabajo aún tenía cierto efecto en ella aún después de haberse duchado, sin embargo, en cuanto puso pie dentro de su cuarto oyó unos ligeros golpeteos en su ventana, provocando que su corazón diese un brinco a causa del susto y al voltear en dicha dirección consiguió divisar una figura humana a través de sus cortinas, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba y agradecía que sus cortinas estuviesen cerradas, que él la viera usando tan solo una toalla cubriéndola era un momento que prefería evitar.

Refunfuñando, Sakura acomodó su toalla y caminó hacia el sitio donde dichos golpeteos fueron originados, sin abrir la ventana ni retirar la tela que la cubría. –¿Qué crees que haces ahí afuera?

–Necesitaba venir a verte, ¿puedo entrar?

Naruto tendía a presentarse por la ventana de su recámara aprovechando que ésta constaba con un pequeño balcón, no era molesto para ella que le diera ese uso pero por razones obvias, esta vez la situación era distinta.

–De ninguna manera voy a dejarte entrar por aquí, aparecete por la puerta de enfrente y en unos momentos te abriré.

–Enseguida estaré ahí.

Naruto no impuso resistencia a la petición que le fue hecha y en cuanto desapareció de su balcón, Haruno se giró hacia su closet y rebuscó en su interior, escogiendo un short rosa pálido y una camiseta blanca para usar, estando ya vestida tomó nuevamente la toalla que instantes atrás había estado rodeando su cuerpo y la usó para secar un poco su cabello para evitar que goteara, mientras lo hacía, escuchó el sonido del timbre siendo tocado y dejando su toalla en el respaldo de su cama se aproximó hacia la puerta, al abrirla allí halló a Naruto.

–Hola... –La saludó él, era como si no supiese qué otra cosa decirle.

–Hola. –Sakura ni siquiera se inmutó en agregar nada más, sabía muy bien a qué venía y podía hacerse una vaga idea de qué podría ser lo que ha de estar pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos.

Lucía nervioso, pero a pesar de ello Haruno optó por aguardar a que fuera él quien dijera la primera palabra y luego de unos segundos, Naruto comenzó. –No pensé que estarías en casa todavía... Pasé antes por el hospital, pero no te vi ahí.

–Es lógico, no iba a quedarme esperándote por lo que restaba de luz de día.

Naruto se removió en su lugar, incómodo por el comentario que la joven le había dedicado y en un intento por bajar la tensión del ambiente, agregó.

–¿Sabes? Está comenzando a hacer frío aquí afuera, haha... –Sin decir nada, Sakura se hizo a un lado, haciéndole además una señal para que entrara.

Una vez adentro, ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar, tanto Naruto como Sakura yacía el uno frente al otro de pie junto a la puerta y dudoso de sus palabras, Uzumaki tomó la iniciativa una vez más para volver darle inicio a la conversación. –Lo lamento.

–¿Por qué?

–Por no haber pasado por ti antes, sé que no fue considerado por mi parte dejarte sola esperándome, después de todo te lo había prometido... –Se justificó él, cabizbajo.

Haruno era consciente de que Naruto vino hasta su casa con tal de disculparse por lo ocurrido, pero fingió ignorancia con tal de escucharlo decir la razón de su disculpa con un poco más de detalle.

Al no recibir alguna contestación por parte de la joven, Naruto alzó su cabeza y mirándola, preguntó. –¿Estás molesta conmigo?

Inhalando un poco de aire, Sakura suspiró. –No, no lo estoy, pero si no tenías la certeza de que podrías venir habría preferido que no hubieras prometido nada.

Indiferente, Sakura se adentró hacia el interior de su domicilio pasando junto al hombre que pedía su perdón, quien la siguió sin decir palabra y permaneció de pie a una distancia moderada de ella al verla sentarse cómodamente sobre su rojizo sofá, desde su actual posición era capaz de verla de frente sin ningún tipo de obstrucción.

–No fue mi intención que esto pasara, quería ir a verte, en serio.

–Naruto, no es necesario que sigas disculpándote, ya te he dicho que no estoy enojada. –Aclaró Sakura, no comprendía muy bien cómo era posible pero en ocasiones como esa, Naruto tenía el don de conmover su corazón únicamente haciendo uso de su rostro, don que incluso él parecía desconocer.

No sabría explicarlo con lujo de detalles, pero cuando él llegaba a sentir la más mínima culpa por algo su rostro demostraba una expresión similar a la de un niño pequeño cuando hacía algo incorrecto y debía reconocer que era una característica bastante adorable bajo sus ojos.

Pero recuperando la compostura, agregó. –Pero independiente de eso, quisiera saber qué fue lo que te detuvo. Cuando fuiste a irrumpir a mi oficina parecías estar más que encantado como para que lo hayas olvidado tan de repente.

Naruto tragó en seco, dejando escapar unos incomprensibles balbuceos al no saber responder a lo que la rosada kunoichi le pedía.  
Aquella era otra respuesta que Sakura sabía muy bien, después de todo había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar dicho suceso con sus propios ojos, pero quería comprobar si acaso Naruto iría con el bien por delante y le diría la verdad, quería creer que no estaba metiendo sus narices en algo que pudiese jugar en contra de su relación.

–Si es algún tema personal del que no puedes hablarme no insistiré, ¿sabes?. Solo tienes que decirlo.

–No es eso, es solo que... –Uzumaki, aún dudoso de sus palabras, se decidió a contestar. –Estuve hablando con Ino.

Una vez más, Haruno se dispuso a fingir ignorancia con respecto al tema. –¿Con Ino? Creí tener entendido que ustedes dos no se llevaban muy bien.

–Bueno, creo que no estamos tan mal como pensamos al fin y al cabo, ¿quién lo diría?

Aún con deseos de saber más, Sakura se aventuró y continuó indagando. –¿Y de qué estuvieron hablando?

La escasa confianza que el rubio Uzumaki había ganado frente a la tensión contra la que yacía aprisionado acabó por desmoronarse ante la formulación de aquella nueva pregunta por parte de la joven kunoichi.

–Eh, de nada importante, estuvimos hablando de simples trivialidades, pero a decir verdad, ya no recuerdo ni la mitad haha... –Se explicó Naruto, pasando su mano entre sus dorados cabellos. –Aunque supongo que me he dejado llevar y me olvidé de la hora, lo siento.

Sakura no se satisfizó con la respuesta obtenida, por un lado, Naruto fue sincero con ella y accedió a explicarle lo ocurrido en el periodo de tiempo en que estuvo aguardando por él a las afueras del hospital, pero por otro lado, tenía el presentimiento de que aún existía algo que ella desconocía con respecto al tema en que la rubia Yamanaka resultó estar envuelta, sin embargo, no continuó insistiendo y aceptó la información que le fue dada.

–Entonces, ¿ya estamos bien? –Preguntó él.

–Por tercera vez Naruto, si, todo está en orden. Pero ten por seguro que no seré igual de comprensiva la próxima vez.

–Créeme, no permitiré que algo así vuelva a ocurrir. –Entusiasmado, Uzumaki dio el primer paso para acercarse hacia donde Sakura permanecía sentada, ubicándose a su lado.

–¿Crees poder mantener una promesa como esa? –Preguntó Sakura con intenciones burlescas de por medio.

–Por supuesto, ¿quién sería yo si no cumpliera con mi palabra?

Seguro de sus acciones, Naruto posó ambas manos sobre la cintura de la joven, atrayendo su cuerpo mientras se recostaba de espaldas sobre el sofá, dejándola montada sobre él. Por su parte, Sakura no impuso resistencia y una vez que ella se acurrucó contra su pecho fue cuando Naruto procedió a trasladar sus manos desde su cintura hasta su torso, rodeándola para abrazarla y así intensificar aún más su unión, Haruno en serio agradecía que por esa ocasión sus padres no estuviesen presentes.

No obstante, una curiosa sensación abordó al rubio shinobi y sin acabar con aquel contacto, preguntó. –Eh, ¿Sakura-chan?

–¿Si?

–¿No estás usando ropa interior?

Aquello fue similar a recibir una bofetada, oír esa pregunta surgir de los labios de quien yacía bajo ella la hizo caer en cuenta de que efectivamente le hacían falta dichas prendas sobre su cuerpo, tanta fue la prisa que tuvo para vestirse con la anterior llegada del rubio que lo olvidó por completo.

–Eh, ¿cómo te has dado cuenta?

–Me fijé en ello cuando te abracé, fue fácil deducirlo...

Sakura tenía el alma en un hilo, que Naruto se hubiese dado cuenta de ese detalle le hacía las cosas más difíciles, estaba avergonzada y levantó su cabeza ligeramente al oír unas cuantas risitas saliendo de la garganta del rubio.

–¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso?

–Nada, es solo que no pensé que tenías este tipo de hábitos.

–Estoy en mi casa Naruto, tengo el derecho de andar como quiera. –Mintió ella.

–Y no te juzgo por eso, es solo que no me lo esperaba, eso es todo.

–¿No tienes ningún problema con ello estando en esta posición? ¿No está incomodándote?

–Para nada y es más, pienso que deberías hacerlo más seguido. –Comentó Naruto, dedicándole además una seductora sonrisa.

–Ya quisieras. –Soltó Haruno, volviendo a recargar su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio.

–Haha, no te enojes, solo estoy bromeando, aunque no me molestaría si lo hicieras. Estaría encantado.

Sakura ni siquiera se molestó en contestar y se limitó en escuchar las risotadas Naruto, ver ese lado juguetón por su parte era común en él y era agradable poder disfrutar de esos pequeños momentos a su lado. Sin embargo, la duda sobre los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar esa tarde aún la molestaban, aunque confiara en Naruto sabía que había algo que él estaba evitando contarle, sus constantes balbuceos y risitas nerviosas eran suficiente para adivinarlo, pero optó por olvidarse de ello por ahora, ya tendría otras oportunidades de llegar al fondo de la situación y si él no ponía de su parte para colaborar, Ino lo haría.

* * *

 _Baia Baia 7u7 esa Sakura es una loquilla, aunque no fue intencional hahaha_  
 _¿Qué creen que pasará ahora que ella ha levantado sospechas en contra de Naruto e Ino?_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bueno, primero que nada gracias por darle apoyo a esta historia, de momento es una de mis favoritas y sin duda me disfruté escribir este capítulo hehe, la iluminación divina me llegó en el momento más inesperado... como de costumbre :v una puede estar mirando un agujero en la pared y ya se viene una idea fhdodho_

* * *

 _ **[ Cupido Yamanaka ]**_

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

 _._

Por muy desagradable que fuera aquella sensación, aburrimiento era lo único que Ino sentía caer con abundancia sobre su delgado cuerpo y tener que ver como las manecillas del reloj apenas marcaban las tres y treinta le generaba suma pesadez, provocando que unos quejidos de desagrado se escuchasen a través de sus rosados labios.  
Al ser su día libre no tenía alguna misión de la que pudiese encargarse y ese mismo día su madre se había ofrecido a cubrir su rol como encargada en la floristería de la familia con tal de permitirle un grato descanso e Ino aceptó encantada al gesto de su madre. Sin embargo, no esperaba que las horas transcurriesen tan lento o al menos esa era su percepción desde que se levantó de la cama, cosa normal si no tenía actividad alguna que realizar y a decir verdad no le apetecía demasiado salir a las calles.

Dispuesta a hacer que el día acabase más rápido, Yamanaka se recostó de costado sobre el sillón con intenciones de tomar una siesta de por medio, por lo menos la tarde ya habría avanzado un poco para cuando despertara, pero para su desgracia cuando apenas había conseguido conciliar el sueño y pegar pestaña, el estruendoso sonido de su timbre siendo tocado la hizo brincar en su cómodo asiento, asustándola y provocando que su corazón latiera desbocado debido al impacto. Desorientada, miró en variadas direcciones en un intento por descubrir qué fue lo que perturbó su estado de sopor y descanso y una vez asimilado esto, se levantó de mala gana y se aproximó hasta la entrada con ganas de enviar de paseo a quien sea que estuviese parado ahí afuera.

Cuando abrió la puerta y descubrió al ser que estuvo tocando el molesto timbre en tan reiteradas ocasiones, resopló y dejando caer su mano sobre el marco de la puerta, evitando así el paso de quien en frente tenía, formuló la pregunta. –¿Qué quieres?

–Hay algo de lo que debo hablar contigo.

–Estaba ocupada desde antes de que tu llegaras ¿sabías? –Mintió Ino, curvando una maliciosa sonrisa en su blanquecino rostro. –¿Tan importante es lo que quieres decirme que no puede esperar hasta otro momento?

Refunfuñando, Naruto quitó el brazo de la joven del camino y por su propia cuenta entró a la edificación. –Estoy hablando en serio Ino.

Sin tener otra opción a su alcance, Ino aceptó la repentina visita de Uzumaki y dispuesta a rehacer la coleta que se había hecho de improviso esa mañana en lo alto de su cabeza, la cual le otorgó aquel toque desaliñado pero sencillo a su peinado, procedió a retirar el elástico del que hizo uso para atar su cabello, permitiendo que sus largos y dorados cabellos cayeran con delicadeza a lo largo de su espalda, ciertamente no se sentía demasiado cómoda luciendo tan desarreglada ahora que contaba con la compañía de otra persona y una vez cumplido su objetivo pasó junto a Naruto, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina para encargarse de toda la vajilla que debía lavar.

En el transcurso de su labor y consciente de la silenciosa presencia del alto shinobi a sus espaldas, Ino comentó. –Te escucho, no hagas que el tiempo que estoy cediéndote sea en vano.

Naruto rechistó ante sus palabras. –Ahora pareciera que ni siquiera te importa el querer entablar conversación conmigo cuando fuiste tu en primer lugar la que se me acercó para proponerme todo este ridículo plan para reconquistar a Sakura-chan. Si yo estoy metiéndome en un problema entonces tu también.

Frenando el flujo del agua, Ino tomó un paño de cocina que ahí tenía a su alcance para secar sus manos y girando su torso con tal de tener una mejor visión del hombre que la acompañaba, indignada le preguntó. –A ver, ¿y qué tengo que ver yo en cualquiera de tus problemas?

–Ella nos vio hablando ayer en el café. –Yamanaka no mostró intenciones de querer abrir la boca para dialogar, no obstante, la expresión en sus ojos le decía que no se detuviese y que siguiera con su relato. –Los dos habíamos quedado de vernos, se suponía que iría a buscarla luego de que terminara de trabajar y la acompañaría a casa... Pero se me fue de la cabeza cuando te encontré y me sugeriste que habláramos.

Exasperada, Ino se pasó la mano por su rostro, murmurando la frase. –No puede ser... ¿Pero cumpliste por lo menos con el siguiente paso?

Naruto no creía que fuesen ideas suyas, el tono en la voz de Ino al formular su pregunta parecía estar verdaderamente anhelando que su respuesta fuera afirmativa y para fortuna suya, lo era. –Le compré un pequeño detalle que le serviría durante su trabajo, nada muy exagerado.

Naruto se abstuvo de dar demasiados detalles de su decisión, no le pareció nada del otro mundo pero según el plan de cuatro pasos que Ino le presentó desde los inicios de esta locura, el siguiente paso a seguir consistía en las formas de complacer a la otra persona de la relación con un gesto especial, con algún obsequio por ejemplo y la opinión de Yamanaka no jugó demasiado en este caso ya que ella optó en dejarle libre albedrío, le dijo que hiciese lo que más le plazca.

–Al menos todo no se echó a perder, no por completo. –Comentó la kunoichi para sí misma. –Con esto de olvidar reunirte con ella definitivamente estropeó un poco las cosas.

Pareciendo estar casi indignado por sus palabras, Uzumaki se cruzó de brazos y replicó. –Hey, esto no habría pasado si no hubieras aparecido y distraído de esa forma tan repentina.

–Eso ya no importa. –Contestó Ino sin ánimos de querer discutir dicho tema por más tiempo, después de todo no tendría sentido, el error ya estaba hecho. –¿Qué excusa le diste cuando la viste después?

–Nada muy rebuscado, le dije que hablamos de cosas sin mucha importancia y que el tiempo se me pasó. Sakura-chan no se enojó conmigo después de eso.

Inconscientemente, en la cabeza del rubio arremetieron los recuerdos de su visita a casa de la joven Haruno, cuando ella yacía plenamente cómoda sobre su torso y sin portar ni un solo tipo de lencería por debajo de su ropa, pero enseguida airó esos pensamientos a menos que quisiera que una expresión boba dominase su rostro en consecuencia de fantasear tanto.

–¿Acaso crees que ella en verdad se tragó ese pretexto? Puede haberte perdonado pero eso no descarta que esté pensando en cosas extrañas.

–¿Cosas extrañas? No inventes. –Se mofó Naruto.

–Sakura no es tonta, algo ha de haberle quedado vagando por esa cabezota que tiene, ¿entiendes lo que digo o tengo que dibujártelo?

La boca de Naruto se abrió por unos instantes al tener las intenciones de replicar en contra de las palabras de la rubia, sin embargo, el repentino sonido del timbre le interrumpió, tomándole desprevenido. Ino pasó una vez más a su lado y se dirigió a atender el llamado de enfrente, él siguió sus pasos y ahí aguardó desde el umbral de la puerta que unía la sala de estar con el pasillo de la entrada.

Se extrañó de ver la expresión reflejada en el rostro de Ino al girarse a verlo luego de haber estado observando por la mirilla, parecía descompuesta y lo mismo ocurrió con él una vez que casi en un susurro la oyó decir. –Es Sakura, está aquí.

Naruto maldijo hacia sus adentros, sabía que ambas jóvenes preservaban una amistad durante varios años, pero de todas las ocasiones en las que Sakura podría dedicarle su tiempo a su amiga justamente debía escoger ese día y hora... en serio que su suerte no era la mejor de todas.

La repentina indiferencia que Ino estuvo demostrándole desde que puso en pie dentro de su casa se esfumó, siendo reemplazada por una obvia desesperación y nerviosismo, y no la culpaba, él también estaba intranquilo pero a un nivel considerablemente menor.

Sin moverse siquiera un milímetro de su sitio, vio como la joven se acercó a él teniendo cuidado con sus pisadas pero a paso rápido, supuso que lo hacía con la intención de evitar que Sakura se enterara de que ya eran conscientes de su presencia.

–Tienes que desaparecerte de aquí.

–¿No podríamos simplemente decirle que vine por casualidad?

–Pero por supuesto que no, Sakura no puede saber que estuviste aquí siquiera, no después de lo que pasó entre ustedes. –Justificó Yamanaka. –Sospecharía.

La constante intranquilidad que de Ino brotaba sin duda comenzaba a ser traspasada a él y escuchar como el timbre era tocado por una segunda vez no era de mucha ayuda.

Naruto se extrañó cuando Ino lo sujetó desde atrás por ambos hombros y comenzó a empujarle hacia los interiores de la edificación. –¿Qué crees que haces?

–Escóndete, ella no puede verte.

–Joder ¿y dónde sugieres que lo haga?

–Métete debajo de mi cama, te quedarás ahí hasta que se vaya.

–¡E-Eh! No pienso quedarme ahí abajo mientras ustedes dos charlan. –Se quejó Naruto, no obstante, cuando miró a su alrededor ya estaba dentro de la recámara de la rubia.

–No es muy difícil lo que estoy pidiéndote, trataré de no alargar mucho esto ¿ok? –Girándose hacia la salida y con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, culminó. –Ahora escóndete y no salgas hasta que yo te lo diga.

Antes de que pudiese decir lo que sea, Ino ya se había marchado y cerrando la puerta de la habitación en el proceso casi de un portonazo e incluso alcanzó a escuchar momentáneamente los pasos de ella apresurándose en llegar a la puerta de enfrente, por lo que a regañadientes obedeció a la orden que le fue dada, procediendo a postrarse sobre el suelo y deslizándose poco a poco entre el espacio existente entre el soporte de la cama y el piso, debía de admitir que no era una posición en la que disfrutase estar, tan estrecho yacía que con intentar levantarse un poco siquiera su espalda enseguida chocaba contra la cama, dicha situación le hizo cuestionarse qué tan duro sería la labor de salir de ahí después.

Naruto aguardó a que Ino viniese por él y le dijera que el terreno ya estaba despejado para que pudiese finalmente salir de dicho escondite tan ridículo, desde su incómoda posición era capaz de ver de forma directa si alguien abría la puerta para entrar y el alivio abundó en su pecho cuando aquel momento que tanto deseaba llegó, no obstante, se perturbó al ver dos pares de piernas ingresando a la habitación, era claro que la posibilidad de levantarse e irse aún no ira posible.

–No creas que desprecio tu compañía pero creí que preferías estar haciendo cosas más interesantes que estar conmigo, hoy también es tu día libre después de todo ¿No?

–Lo es, pero ciertamente no es muy placentero estar sola.

Sin una pizca de vergüenza, Sakura se lanzó de espaldas sobre la espaciosa cama de la futura líder del clan Yamanaka... Naruto reprimió un quejido al sentir el peso de su novia caer sobre él y hundiendo ligeramente el colchón, en su espalda para ser específicos, maldijo a Ino hacia sus adentros por no llevar la conversación en la que obviamente él no tenía ni voz ni voto a otra parte.

–Pero ¿sabes?, también hay algo de lo que quería hablar contigo.

–Eh ¿de verdad?, ¿y sobre qué? –Preguntó Ino sintiendo como las pulsaciones de su corazón iban en aumento, con ese último comentario proveniente de Sakura ya tenía una idea clara de a qué había venido realmente.

–Naruto me contó que los dos estuvieron hablando ayer.

–Haha, no me sorprende que lo hiciera, él está tan apegado a ti que acaba contándote todo lo que hace. –Comentó, simulando ignorancia y poco interés con respecto a su respuesta. –¿Pero qué tiene eso de relevante? ¿Acaso estás celosa de mi?

–No seas ridícula, de ninguna manera. –Negó la joven ante las burlescas insinuaciones de su amiga. –Pero es difícil imaginármelos a los dos estando juntos y tan tranquilos, considerando lo mal que ustedes se llevan.

–Hablando de esa manera me haces parecer como si fuera una bruja que no pudiese llevarse con nadie. –Exclamó Ino.

Resoplando ante los comentarios de la rubia, Sakura prosiguió a agregar. –Sabes que no eso lo intento hacer, solo digo que es curioso de ver cuando se trata de Naruto y tu.

–Tampoco es que nos llevemos tan mal...

–Ino, la última vez que te pregunté qué era lo que pensabas de él dijiste que creías que era un inepto con un mínimo de coeficiente intelectual.

Ino tragó en seco, para ser sincera consigo misma había olvidado haber dicho todo eso de Naruto, era cierto que no eran los mejores amigos pero para nada tenía tal pensamiento sobre él, solo lo dijo por decir algo, pero el ninja oculto bajo su cama no tenía ni la menor idea de ello y ni siquiera quería saber lo que él estaría pensando en esos momentos, Naruto realmente estaba conteniendo las ganas de abrir la boca para hacerle frente por llamarlo de esa forma, pero tampoco era tan torpe como para no saber que los metería a ambos en un problema mayor si lo hacía.

–Pff, solo ha sido un comentario insignificante, ni siquiera recordaba que ese apodo saliera de mi boca. –Negó la joven, encogiéndose de hombros. –¿Te molesta que estuviéramos hablando?

–No lo sé, ¿acaso hay algo por lo que debería enfadarme? –Preguntó Sakura, sin apartar su mirada de la rubia kunoichi parada a una distancia moderada de ella.

Al igual que le comentó a Uzumaki, Ino tenía muy en claro que Sakura Haruno no era ninguna tonta que se dejase engañar con facilidad, la mirada que ahora estaba dedicándole la dejó helada, provocándole el escalofrío, sus ojos color jade estaban analizándola de arriba a abajo en busca de algún indicio que la delatara, lo que Sakura buscaba con dicha mirada tan penetrante era indagar en el interior de su psique y de seguro no le daría esa satisfacción.

Intentando demostrar la máxima serenidad y confianza en la expresión de su rostro, Ino se animó a contestar. –La verdad no, solo estuvimos hablando de temas que surgían en el momento, nada en específico. –Con ambas manos en la cintura, agregó. –¿Contenta?

–Algo. Aunque con que me dieras un simple si o no era suficiente ¿sabes? –Poniéndose en pie, Sakura se dispuso a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación en la que ambas yacían. –Confío en que no estás ocultándome algún detalle que pueda ser de mi interés.

–¿Ya te vas? No vayas a decirme que solo para eso has venido a verme.

–No, pero creo que no me gustaría perturbar tu descanso, algo me dice que en verdad estabas haciendo un buen uso de tu día libre. –Rió la joven Haruno. –Ya nos veremos otro día.

Ino no mostró señales de querer oponerse a la decisión tomada por Sakura, al contrario, enseñando una cortesía natural la acompañó hasta la puerta para despedirla y estando una vez caminando por las calles de la aldea, Sakura meditó en su momentánea visita y la conversación que se llevó a cabo.

Ino era su amiga desde que eran niñas, ignorando las confrontaciones que solían tener de vez en cuando y durante la plática que desarrollaron no pareció percibir alguna actitud o expresión que le permitiese dar el paso a la sospecha, en todo momento se comportó como tendía a hacerlo... sin embargo, ahora podía creer abiertamente que Ino podía resultar ser una buena actriz cuando se lo proponía, pero no lo suficiente, ya que momentos antes de cruzar por la puerta pudo ver claramente con el rabillo del ojo como otro par de zapatos, a parte de los suyos y los de la rubia, permanecían perfectamente ubicados ahí cerca de la entrada, no supo dónde ni por cuánto tiempo, pero tenía grabado en la cabeza que durante su corta estadía no estuvieron solas y que contaban con la compañía de un tercero, dichos zapatos sin duda alguna los había visto antes y la identidad de su propietario no era ningún secreto por descubrir.

* * *

 _Justamente como Ino ha dicho, Sakura no es una tonta como para no darse cuenta de ciertos detalles, ¿Será que llegue el momento de que decida hacerles frente o sacará sus propias conclusiones? hosduhfsof_

 _¡Nos leemos!_


	6. Chapter 6

**_¡Capítulo 6 ready! juasjuas_**

 _Ya el siguiente estaría siendo el final de este Fic y a decir verdad quedó más largo de lo que tenía planeado inicialmente haha, pero me ha gustado el resultado de esta idea que me resultó tan bizarra en el pasado :3_

* * *

 _ **[ Cupido Yamanaka ]**_

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

.

Cuatro fue la cantidad de días que trascurrieron desde su último encuentro con Ino Yamanaka, el cual había tenido lugar en el domicilio de la misma para proseguir la discusión del tema en torno a la única persona que ahora los unía, Sakura Haruno.

Naruto tenía más que claro que ambos jamás estarían viéndose las caras con tal frecuencia si no fuera por el supuesto plan que la joven rubia decía tener bajo la manga, pero ahora dudaba de la efectividad que éste pudiese tener en su relación con Haruno pues conforme progresaron se percató que éste más que ayudarle estaba causando un efecto opuesto y la repentina aparición de Sakura en casa de Ino mientras él también yacía ahí presente era una prueba más que suficiente para confirmar tal idea, con tan solo recordar cómo tuvo que soportar permanecer oculto durante varios minutos en el estrecho espacio en que la Yamanaka lo forzó a meterse con tal de que su novia no descubriera que lo realmente ocurría en su ausencia.

Comprendía las intenciones de Ino al querer echarles una mano, se lo había dejado claro desde el primer momento pero con meditarlo un poco... se cuestionaba si acaso quería seguir haciendo lo que ella le pedía, solo aceptó a su propuesta por la incertidumbre que lo abrumó en el momento. Ese no era él, en el pasado no necesitó de ningún plan de ese índole para llamar la atención de la joven kunoichi que robó su corazón y no lo necesitaba ahora, ser él mismo era el único modo de garantizar que el amor de Sakura continuase siendo suyo.

Hasta que llegara la oportunidad de platicar con Ino la realidad de la situación, Naruto optó por aventurarse un poco y hacer las cosas a su modo iniciando por los pequeños detalles que disfruta hacer por Haruno.  
Cabía destacar que era toda una fortuna que la floristería de la familia Yamanaka no fuese la única que existía en la aldea, podía pasarse y comprar flores sin tener la mirada de Ino recriminándole al hacer algo sin siquiera informarle, ignorando los dos pasos restantes del plan "los cuatro puntos débiles de una mujer", como según lo titulaba ella.

Una vez realizada su compra, Uzumaki le echó una rápida ojeada al ramo de orquídeas que con mano sujetaba, estaba más que satisfecho con el resultado y dejando que una juguetona sonrisa se esbozara en su rostro emprendió camino a casa de la rosada kunoichi, en el peor de los casos, aguardaría a su regreso a las afueras de su hogar en caso de no estar presente. Para suerte suya, vio a Sakura de pie en la entrada de su casa al momento en que él llegó, pareciera que había llegado hace tan solo unos pocos minutos.

Con la joven de espaldas, Naruto aproximó hacia ella y dijo. –¡Sakura-chan!

Uzumaki no pudo evitar reír divertido al ver la sorpresa plasmada en su rostro, Haruno claramente no tenía conocimientos de su visita y no se esforzaba en ocultar su asombro, él de verdad gozaba tomarla con la guardia baja cada vez que podía... tal y cómo hizo en el hospital al aparecerse de improviso por la ventana de su oficina.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Naruto?

–Vine a verte.

Sakura, quien había estado dirigiendo sus verdes ojos a los azules de él, de repente los desvío y apuntó al ramo de flores que Naruto traía consigo. –Esas flores...

–Ah, son para ti, las compré antes de venir aquí. –Explicó él, tendiéndoselas a la espera de que su gesto fuese recibido, lo cual no necesitó más que unos escasos segundos.

–Gracias pero... ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿hay algo en especial?

–No tengo que tener ningún motivo para poder hacerte un regalo, solo quise hacerlo... ¿Está mal?

Riendo con sutileza por la inocente pregunta del rubio, Sakura contestó. –Eso no es lo que dije... viniendo de ti, es una agradable sorpresa.

De pronto, la plática que ambos shinobis habían estado desarrollando se vio detenida con la repentina interrupción de la apertura de la puerta junto a ellos.

–Vaya, así que eran ustedes. –Dijo Kizashi enseñando una enorme sonrisa. –Creí haber oído ruidos en la entrada.

–¿Estuviste escuchándonos todo este tiempo? –Preguntó Haruno, indignada.

–Claro que no, entrometerme en la vida amorosa de mi hija no forma parte de mis pasatiempos. –Kizashi negó a la pregunta de su hija con reiterados movimientos de muñeca, sin perder su jovial y divertido temperamento. –Naruto ha venido hasta aquí a traerte ese bonito ramo de flores, deberían pasar y hablar adentro, no afuera.

–Hehe, no querría molestarlos con mi imprevista presencia...

–No digas tonterías. Tu no molestas muchacho. –Comentó el hombre mientras procedía a palmear el hombro de Uzumaki con simpatía. –Las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

Tanto para Naruto como para Sakura fue ligeramente incómodo el ambiente generado en los interiores del hogar una vez pusieron los pies dentro, ambos estaban acomodándose en la sala hasta que el mismo hombre que los orilló a dicha situación anunció que él y su esposa saldrían durante unas cuantas horas, por lo que ahora tendrían la casa únicamente para ellos.

Solo cuando la puerta de entrada se cerró es que ambos exhalaron el aire contenido en sus pulmones, conscientes de la privacidad que ahora tenían.

–Lamento eso, ya sabes como es mi padre, es algo... exasperante.

–Hehe, yo creo más bien que me adora, ojalá con tu madre fuera la misma historia, Sakura-chan.

–Ya hemos hablado de eso, solamente se preocupa.

Dejando escapar una divertida y corta risa, Naruto contestó. –Si tan protectora es contigo, entonces me aseguraré de mantenerme lejos si alguna vez llego hacerte enojar.

–Eres ridículo. –Dijo con simpleza, levantándose del sofá en que se había acomodado en busca de algún jarrón para depositar el ramo que aún tenía entre sus manos.

Una vez encontrado el florero adecuado para dicho obsequio por parte de Naruto, dándole la espalda y vertiendo un poco de agua a las flores, dijo. –No tenía idea de que planeabas venir, pero si no lo hubieras hecho yo habría ido a verte. Hay un tema que quería discutir contigo.

–¿A sí? ¿Y sobre qué? –Preguntó él con notoria despreocupación.

Girándose sobre su sitio para así poder mirarle de frente y cruzando ambos brazos tras soltar la jarra con agua, Sakura preguntó. –¿Qué es lo que Ino y tu estuvieron haciendo ese día en su casa? El mismo día en que yo fui a verla.

Naruto palideció, la sonrisa que había estado enseñando en su rostro con suma libertad se vio esfumada en cuanto las palabras de Haruno retumbaron en su cabeza y no solo no supo cómo responder, su corazón latía desbocado por el repentino asalto de la joven a tan solo unos pasos de distancia de él, mirándole imperturbable y tanteando sus dedos sobre su brazo a la espera de oír una respuesta salir de su boca.

Ahora lo único que oía en su cabeza era una de las frases que Ino le dedicó estando en su domicilio, Sakura no era ninguna tonta y eso lo tenía más que claro, lo que también significaba que ella era lo suficientemente vivaz para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor... y en esa ocasión, definitivamente había dado en el clavo.

* * *

 _Ino lo dijo, Sakura no es ninguna tonta, que algo se le escape de los ojos ha de ser bastante difícil hudiffhuih_  
 _¿Cómo creen que culminará dicha conversación entre los dos? ¿Saldrá Naruto con la cabeza adherida a su cuerpo? haha_

 _Ya estamos a fines de septiembre, el siguiente mes se viene el cumpleaños de este pinche rubio(?) y ya tengo un tema bajo la manga ;u; estuve reservándomela para este momentoooo._

 ** _¡Nos leemos pronto!_**


End file.
